She Needs A Girl
by Roxius
Summary: Ikki wants to find Mikan a gay girlfriend, but Simca thinks she's the only one who deserves the pink-haired tomboy! MikanXSimca and some other unromantic crap. Very yuri,shoujo ai. PLease R & R!


When Simca decided to check on Crow-kun, she found everyone in the house to be running around busy with some sort of important work. Akito was searching through the internet for something, Kazu was carrying boxes everywhere, Buccha was busy stuffing his face and Ikki was making phone call after phone call. The Noyamano sisters, oddly enough, were nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on, Crow-kun?" Simca asked when she interrupted Ikki, who was busy yelling at someone over the phone. Quickly hanging up, the raven-haired boy replied, "Oh...hey, Simca-chan! Uh...we're just busy with the usual stuff...you know...heh heh..."

Suddenly, Akito poked his head into the room and said, "We're trying to find Ikki's sister Mikan a girlfriend!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT QUIET, MIDGET!" Ikki screamed, tossing several nearby recievers at Akito's head. However, the younger boy was long gone before the telephones hit the wall. Grunting, Ikki covered his face with his hands and muttered, "God, that kid can't learn when to keep his trap shut..."

Simca seemed interested in Ikki's mysterious plans. "So...you're going to get Mikan a girlfriend? Why would you do that? You're not much of the giving type, you know..." Ikki would have snapped back with some half-assed retort, but he had to admit Simca was right. He WAS a selfish jerk!

Sighing, Ikki replied, "Well...I never told anyone this, but I'm a complete sucker for cute love stories, especially ones between two girls! Call me a pervert, but that's who I am. And, since Mikan herself is obviously a lesbian, I thought I could make some of that lovey-dovey action happen for real! That's all..."

"How do you know Mikan's a lesbian?" Simca inquired.

Ikki chuckled to himself for a moment. "Please," he replied with a swagger of the wrist, "Haven't you seen the way she dresses and the way she has her hair cut? Plus, she's always talking about you to my sisters and everything."

As Ikki continued to blabber on how obvious it is that Mikan's a lesbian, Simca blushed and smiled at the thought of the older girl talking about her. 'Now that I think about it, Mikan is kind of cute. I am bisexual after all, so I'm not worried if I suddenly started developing feelings for her...like right now...'

"So...where is Mikan now?" Simca asked.

Ikki shrugged and replied, "We had Ringo and Ume take her out into the city for a while so we can look for a girlfriend for her. Mikan herself has no idea about this whole situation. You can go look for them if you want, but please don't tell her, okay?"

Simca smiled and kissed Ikki quickly on the forehead. "Thanks, Crow-kun!" she called back as she dashed out the door. Ikki smirked and thought, 'Oh yeah...I'm good...praise me...praise me...'

* * *

Simca leapt from building top to building top as she scanned the streets for any sight of Mikan. 'Argh! Where is she? Why can't I find the girl I want to confess my love to?' Due to her absentmindness, Simca missed a jump, and ended up plummeting to the concrete pavement below her.

However, soon before she crashed, a pink-haired figure zoomed by and pulled her back up onto the rooftop. It was Mikan, who was sporting a new pair of Air Trecks. She looked absolutely scared. "Oh my god," she breathed, "Thank god I was there in time. You could have been killed!"

Simca was too busy staring into Mikan's beautiful eyes to notice she had just been saved from death. Pulling the taller girl into a hug, she exclaimed, "Oh, Mikan-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you! My wonderful, wonderful Mikan-chan!"

Mikan pushed Simca away and, with a flushed face, screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Simca giggled and she began twirling her hair around with her fingers. She licked her lips seductively, and Mikan started to feel wet for some reason. Finally, Mikan scratched her cheek nervously and asked, "So...what were you doing, anyway? You're normally not the one to make such a mistake like that fall just now..."

"I guess I just have some things on my mind..." Simca replied with a wink. Normally, Mikan would have been seriously annoyed and pissed off by all this, but for some strange reason...she liked this odd girl flirting with her. Blushing furiously, Mikan quickly suggested they go and get something to drink together.

Simca happily agreed to the offer.

* * *

"So, what where you doing, speeding through the city, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan took a sip of her soda and replied, "I knew I had to sneak away from my sisters when they were forcing me to try out clothes. I hate dresses and all that girly crap. A tanktop, hoodie and jeans is good enough for me..."

Simca thought about this for a moment. "Have you ever been interested in forming any sort of sexual relationship? With a man?" she asked, praying Mikan would say 'no'. Luckily, Mikan shook her head. 

"Nah.All the men I know are stupid perverted pigs; I hate men. I guess you could say I have no chance inleaving my 'sad-and-single' lifestyle..." Mikan sighed and looked up at the sky. Simca knew that she had to make a move at some point, so she decided to do it now. 

Slowly and stealthfully placing her hands over Mikan's, she said, "Mikan...I...I thinkit's time I finally tell you...maybe...maybe we can form a relationship...together...what do you think?"Simca waited, and then Mikan stared back down at her with a completely flushed face.

Almost immediately,Mikan then pushed herself onto Simca and began kissing her rapidly all over the lips. The two girls fell to the floor of the small cafe, yet they continued to kiss. It wasn't until the owner kicked them out that they finally regained their senses.

Simca and Mikan were bothred all over with embarrassment and happiness as they made their way back to the Noyamaono household. "I didn't think you'd reply to my suggestion so quickly!" Simca joked with a little giggle. Mikan smirked and replied, "Please. I'm not that good with being 'lovey-dovey', but I was reallyhoping you wouldreturn the love I feel for you...and you did..."

Simca grinned and kissed Mikan lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for caring about me like I care about you...Mikan-chan..."

This lovingscene between the two girls was interrupted when they entered the house and Mikan found out about Ikki's search for suitable lesbians. Poor Ikki was unable to use his legs for a whole month afterwards...


End file.
